ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rhys Darby
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | years_active= 1996–present | occupation = Actor, comedian | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | website = | spouse = Rosie Carnahan | children = 2 }} Rhys Montague Darby (born 21 March 1974) is an actor and comedian from New Zealand, known for his energetic physical comedy routines, telling stories accompanied with mime and sound effects of things such as machinery and animals. He was nominated for the Billy T Award in 2001 and 2002. He also won the 2012 Fred (Dagg) award at the New Zealand International Comedy Festival, for Best NZ show. Darby is best known for playing Murray Hewitt, the band manager of Flight of the Conchords in the television series, a role he originally played in the BBC radio series under the name Brian Nesbit and for playing the boss of Jim Carrey's character in Yes Man, as well as roles in What We Do in the Shadows, The Boat That Rocked, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Voltron: Legendary Defender, and Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Early life Darby was born in Auckland, and brought up in its Pakuranga suburb. He attended Edgewater College. A former soldier (signaller trained in morse code), he left the New Zealand Army in 1994 and began studies at the University of Canterbury. In 1996 he formed a comedy duo, Rhysently Granted, with Grant Lobban. After winning an open mic contest at Southern Blues Bar in Christchurch, they began performing at local venues. Career Rhysently Granted performed at two international comedy festivals which led to Darby moving back to Auckland to seek more solo stand-up experience. After performing his first solo show at the 2002 Edinburgh Festival Fringe, Darby moved to the UK to pursue his career further.Rhys Darby profile In 2004 he appeared in the Flight of the Conchords BBC radio series as the band's manager Brian Nesbit alongside comedy stars such as Rob Brydon, Andy Parsons and Jimmy Carr. Darby plays Murray, the band's manager, on Flight of the Conchords TV show. He provided vocals for the track Leggy Blonde on their self-titled first album and also in the second series of the show on the track "Rejected" during the episode "A Good Opportunity" alongside tenor Andrew Drost. Darby played the role of Norman, the boss of Jim Carrey's character in Yes Man. In July 2008 he appeared in a Nike advertisement featuring Roger Federer; he played an impostor posing as Federer's coach. He appeared on a British children's television program The Slammer during its first season. He also appeared in several advertisements for New Zealand mobile phone company 2degrees. He appeared on Soccer AM on 18 October 2008 and on Never Mind The Buzzcocks on 23 October. The DVD of his live performance Imagine That! has gone platinum in New Zealand. Rhys Darby's hair colour is self-described as Electric Copper in the episode of Flight of the Conchords entitled Murray Takes It to the Next Level. He refers to this in his stand-up show It's Rhys Darby Night which he performed at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe from 6–15 August 2009, The Bloomsbury Theatre in London from 27 July–1 August and toured around New Zealand with in October and November that year. Darby played the role of Angus in the Richard Curtis film The Boat That Rocked released in the UK on 1 April 2009. This film was released in some countries in November 2009 under the name Pirate Radio. In 2009 while home in New Zealand he began filming T.V. ads for NZ's new mobile network 2degrees and appearing in NZ shows Rocked the Nation 2, Jaquie Brown Diaries and Intrepid Journeys. He has also branched out into producing live comedy with his wife and their company Awesomeness International. At the NZ International Comedy Festival they produced shows for local comedians. Darby became a climate ambassador for Greenpeace in its Sign On climate campaign and published a poem on Youtube in support of the campaign. In 2009 Darby became a part of the New Zealand TV ONE series Intrepid Journeys, Season 5, touring Rwanda. On 10 August 2010, Entertainment Weekly claimed that Darby was in consideration for a role in the television series The Office after Steve Carell left at the end of the 2011 season, however this did not materialise. In May 2011, he also filmed a pilot for a Channel 4 sitcom in the UK, The Fun Police. The pilot was broadcast on 16 September. In 2011, Darby and family moved to the USA for Darby to take a role in the CBS sitcom How to Be a Gentleman. Darby's second DVD "It's Rhys Darby Night!" was released in NZ on 12 December 2011. He wrote a self-described "autobiographical space novel" entitled "This Way to Spaceship", which was released on 12 April 2012. On 20 May 2012, Darby was awarded the Fred Award by the New Zealand International Comedy Festival for his show of the same name as his book. In 2013 he was responsible for flying 'Cornish rappers' hedluv + passman to New Zealand for the New Zealand International Comedy Festival, this was followed by an appearance on Seven Sharp, where he introduced 'his rappers' to the New Zealand public. Darby summited Mt Kilimanjaro in July 2013 as part of a World Vision team of celebrities that included Olympian Mahé Drysdale and musician Boh Runga. On 8 November 2013, Darby made an appearance and performed some standup comedy in his capacity as second guest on the Late Show with David Letterman. He portrayed Anton in the 2014 release comedy horror film What We Do in the Shadows. As of July 2014, Darby and his family reside in Los Angeles, California. In February 2016, he played character Guy Mann in the third episode ("Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster") of The X-Files. Darby, a long time fan of the show, was thrilled by his experience on set. He saw this as an opportunity that only comes around every so often and said he'd return to the set the first chance he received. Filmography Film Television Television appearances as himself References External links *Official website *Interview in The Apiary *Interview on The Rock radio station * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Flight of the Conchords Category:New Zealand Army personnel Category:New Zealand comedians Category:New Zealand stand-up comedians Category:New Zealand expatriates in the United States Category:New Zealand television actors Category:University of Canterbury alumni Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:People from Auckland